Teen Mom
by Regalfruit24
Summary: AU, 2 different teens girls go through their challenge of being pregnant at 16 while also trying to juggle life's challenge of being a teen mom
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decide to do a fanfiction based off the mtv show teen mom and 16 and pregnant with my two favorite ladies. I was going to have more but i don't know how well this story will do so i'm just sticking to gina and emma. Please leave a review below! Apology for any mistakes.**

**Regina - 24 weeks**

Regina sits on the chair laying back against the cold leather. She moves back as much as she can feeling her ass touch the back of the chair. She lays back sighing putting a hand to her belly soothing the movements of her twins. She is 24 weeks along with her twins and she gets to finally found out the gender.

"dear are you nervous?" Cora ask looking up at her. "No not really mother. I'm just excited. I really want to know what I'm having so I can start buying stuff" she said turning her head looking for her phone. "who wouldn't be? I just wish that baby daddy of yours was here. These are his kids to"

Regina groans getting on her phone "mother please I don't want to see him right now. You are right he should be here. He should've been to the past ones also but he rather continue living his life being a child instead of stepping up to the plate" she said getting on her phone.

"I regret so much " she mumbles answering messages. "me and your father didn't approve of him and it was for reason regina. It wasn't just because we know how his family is, it was because he gave off that player vibe and we were right. Look at you now! Sixteen years old and carrying twins. This isn't the life you should have. You shouldn't be a mom at such a young age" Cora confess her voice breaking. She wipes the tears out the corner of her eyes sighing grabbing Regina hand "no matter what, me and your father will be here to help you but you will be graduating high school"

Regina nods "yes mother. I still had planned to do that and also try and go to college. I'm not going to let my mistake cost me a chance of making something of myself. "

The doctor walks in smiling "my favorite patient. How have you been feeling?" The doctor ask going to the sink washing her hands.

"good. I been tired lately and emotional "

"that's normal for twins. Especially for someone so young. Have you started having your cravings?" The doctor ask moving a blanket to her legs. "yes" she said laughing "I been craving so many things but mostly ice" Regina said pulling her gown up while pulling up the blanket. She moves her hand to the side of the chair pushing it back some so she can lay down.

She spreads her legs lifting her knees up to give the Doctor access. "your iron must be low then. There nothing wrong with you craving ice just we need to bring your iron level up " the Doctor said putting her gloves on. She grabs the light flashing it between her legs putting a hand down there to feel her cervix. Regina wince slightly gripping the chair handles "I know, I know it hurts but I'm almost done" the Doctor said checking to make sure everything okay. She pulls away taking the gloves off "okay your cervix is good ".

Regina lowers her legs closing them sitting up. She pulls the gown up near her chest showing her protruding belly. The doctor grabs the measuring tape measuring her belly "your growing just fine. Your belly is the perfect size for twins " the doctor moves to the gel pouring a little on her belly. She grabs the wand turning the machine on putting it on her belly rubbing it around. Regina hears her phone ring looking down seeing Robin. She scoffs turning it off turning her attention back to the screen.

As the doctor moves the wand, the sound of two heartbeats start beating through out the room. She moves it around to find them "okay we are trying to figure out their gender " the Doctor said starting to search for their private areas "as you can see they are both hiding what they are " she said moving it around. She moves her other hand to the belly tapping different areas trying to get them to move. She puts the wand back on searching for at least baby A gender "ah ha! Found one of them. It's a... Girl" she said circling the area with the highlighter on the screen.

She types in girl moving to baby B "okay this one a little trickster. There hand is covering them. " she said moving a little over try to at least get a peak. The doctor continues looking "found it! It's another girl!".

Regina grins seeing the photo turning towards her mother "I'm having little girls" she exclaim wiping her eyes. She grins hearing their heartbeats feeling tears start coming to her eyes. Cora gets up wiping her eyes "oh baby don't cry. You will be amazing mother to these girls! "

"I know just I wish Robin actually care. Twins is a lot no matter what and he doesn't even care enough to be here to see his kids" she cries her voice cracking. Cora hugs her rubbing her back turning to the Doctor "could we get a video of that and pictures please?"

The Doctor nods hitting print and sending everything to her computer so she can burn it. She walks out giving them space. "baby listen to me. That deadbeat should not even be on your mind. He thinks he can just get you pregnant and leave he must be stupid. We will give him a choice either be there for his kids or we will push child support on him "

Regina nods into her mother chest wiping her eyes "he called me a few minutes ago. I think I'm going to ask him to just come over so we can have this conversation".

Cora nods kissing her head moving to the sink getting paper towels handing them to her "wipe your stomach and get dress dear. I'll stop by zaxbys and I'll text your father so he won't go and do something if he sees him".

Regina grabs the towels starting to wipe her stomach "thank you mother" she said using the extra ones wiping her eyes. She gets off the chair moving to the bag putting her clothes back on. She grabs her phone dialing Robin number sitting down in a regular chair putting her boots on "come on answer your Damm phone ".

"hello?" Robin answer "hey you had called earlier?" she ask.

"yeah, I was wondering why you keep blowing up my DMS "

"why?! Oh maybe because you are being an absent parent and not helping me through this pregnancy you caused! " she yells "Robin You haven't been there for me ever since I told you I was pregnant and I'm tired! I can't be chasing your dumb childish A just because you rather be hanging out with your friends or playing football while I'm over carrying your child dealing with my life changing! "

He sighs "Regina i'm not ready to be someone father"

"should of thought of that before you slept with me without protection! " she said "I want us to talk about this in person".

Sighing, he gives in "sure, where?" he ask.

"my house. My parents are allowing you to come over just for this conversation. Don't do anything to get your Ass cuss out by my mother" she said.

"whatever. Your mother never liked me so me just showing up will get me cussed out" he replies moving to get in his car "I'll be there". She hangs up texting her friends "he said he will be there" she said looking up at her mother putting her phone up.

"good your father knows. I made him promise not to do anything " Cora said. The doctor walks in giving them everything "your next appointment is the day after you hit 28 weeks".

"thank you doctor. Mama lets go" regina walks out going holding the ultrasound photos. She gets to the car hearing her mother unlock it getting in. She sighs shutting the door "on to zaxbys!"

Cora chuckles starting the car driving to zaxbys. She gets Regina her favorite meal and drink handing it all to her "I hope this boy actually choose to be in the twins life. Even though I don't like him, those kids deserve a father but if he wants to be an Ass and not work with you then we will take him for child support ".

"your right" Regina said in between bites "I wish I saw this. I thought we would be together forever and that this surprise would bring us closer not push him further away from me"

"he told me that he not ready to be a father but news flash Robin I'm not ready to be a mother! I'm only 16! He closer to an adult then I am " she exclaims rolling her eyes drinking her sweet tea "I don't have time for him. If he choose to be there, he can come to the birth but if he doesn't I don't want him around or his family".

"I won't have people around my kids who aren't going to support me and be there for me".

Cora nods "I agree with you dear. His family needs to step up though and at least contact you. I know they must know by now that you are pregnant " she said driving home.

"this whole ignoring you and their son not being there for you is getting super old. Your already in second trimester yet things seem to be the same like it was during the first trimester". Regina nods eating her fries seeing them close to home. Her mother was so right. Ever since she found out, things just been hard. She had to quit cheer leading, had to start doing online school just to make sure she graduates with her class. She also lost friends who she thought was friends and found other friends who are her actually true friends. She sees them pull up to the house seeing Robin car beside the driveway and him by the porch . She groans pushing her hands through her hair "stay calm regina. Don't let him rile you up " she tells herself. She closes her food handing it to her mother getting out. Robin sees her more clearly his eyebrows raising.

He moves opening his mouth to say something "don't. You wouldn't be so surprised if you actually were a boyfriend " Regina snaps at him angry "I'm very hurt that you can just treat me like this after I stood up for you against my parents and fought for our relationship. I even told my parents when they found that we will be together still and that kids will make us stronger, but they were right! Your nothing but a lying, immature, Jackass who needs to get their balls cut off" she hiss towards him.

He looks at her surprise "Regina... "

"No! Stop! It's my turn to talk! Not yours!" she yells slamming her hand against the front door. She moves closer to him "I have so much more to say to you but my blood pressure already way to high so I'm just going to say this. You have two options, either be there for your kids and you get to come to their birth or I will put your ass on child support and make sure you have no right to come to their birth ".

"choose wisely". She smirks at him moving her hands down to her belly making small circles calming down her girls.

Robin scoffs crossing his arms looking at her "this is some dumb shit. Regina it's not... I have a life to live. Dreams to accomplish and your over here giving me an ultimatum?!" he exclaims questioningly.

Regina looks at him like he crazy "and you think I wanted my whole life to be a mother?! That when I was younger I always wanted to be pregnant at such a young age?! Robin I'm the one who whole life is really changing, not you! I'm the whole who deals with people at school talking about the ex head cheerleader being pregnant, not you! I have to give birth, I have to raised them and feed them, i'm the one who has to try and figure out what my life will be now that I'm a mother to be" she screams at him punching his arm "I can't believe I ruin my life with you! Forget what I said, I don't want you anywhere near me or my kids ever!" she turns towards the front door going inside slamming the door.

Cora goes up to Robin reeling her hand back slapping him hard. She stares at him for a few seconds in disgust "my daughter doesn't deserve this. You are a mistake and you can go tell your mother I said that" Cora said "oh and be expecting child support papers as soon as possible " she walks inside her house to slamming the door behind her. She glances outside the window seeing the boy leave scoffing going upstairs to find regina.

Regina grabs every gift Robin have her throwing it in the trash. She grabs the photo frame of them throwing it against the wall tears in her eyes. She sobs hard holding her stomach sitting down on her bed. She hears the door open, then arms around her leaning against the person. She sobs into their chest holding on to them tight hoping they never let her go.

Cora kisses her head keeping her close "its okay baby. You are a strong female. You have support from your family and your friends Mal, Kathryn, and um Emma " she said remembering the girl's name.

Regina nods sniffing moving her head down to her mother's lap "Emma pregnant also so I at least have someone who is also in my shoes to be around. I wish I didn't have this problem though. But I am glad I'm pregnant. It showed me everyone true colors" she confess sitting up slowly. She kisses her mother cheek smiling "I love you"

"I love you to baby" Cora said getting up "your food downstairs if your hungry" she tells her grabbing the trashcan walking out going downstairs "i'll get your father to come up and get that glass and any other things that have you know who".

"thank you " Regina said moving deeper into her bed leaning against the wall. She grabs her phone deleting Robin messages and number. She can't deal with him anymore. She has to start preparing herself for the arrival of her babies and having the drama with him isn't helping. She's done with him for good.

She grabs her phone going to her friend Kathryn texting her. "hey want to go baby shopping tomorrow ?" she ask sending it to her.

"sure want me to ask Mal to join or just us two?" Kathryn replies. "uh sure and tell her to send me her new number on Snapchat"

"okay girl. I can't wait to see your pregnant self tomorrow! Plus I have some drama to tell you" she sends. "oh my god. Girl save it for tomorrow. I had enough drama for today. Don't worry I will tell you tomorrow " Regina replies hearing a knock on her door "come in".

Henry walks in with her food and a drink carrier "hello mija. I thought you would be hungry and thirsty so I got your food for you so you wouldn't have to get up and I got you some more mango lemonade and ice. Crushed. Just the way you like" he said putting it on her bed.

"thank you daddy " she grabs her drink sipping it moaning in delight "amazing". He chuckles moving to her kissing her cheek "if you need anything just call me, I don't want you really doing anything that will strain yourself ".

She smiles loving how much her parents care for her "thank you really daddy. I love you and mama so much ".

"we love you too baby. Even though we never wanted you to be a mom this young, we will support you and help you anyway we can. " he said smiling backing up "remember no getting up" he walks out shutting the door.

She shakes her gigging putting the straw back to her mouth sipping her drink. She looks back down at her phone seeing Kathryn hasn't see the message yet. She puts her phone down backing up to her headboard opening up her box of chicken fingers grabbing her remote turning on Netflix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please comment below what you think! Also if you have any questions just comment them below or private message me! Apology for any mistakes.**

**Emma - 22 weeks**

Emma walks downstairs going to the kitchen. She sees her mom smiling sitting down at the table "what smells so good?" she ask pouring herself some orange juice.

"that dear is a real healthy breakfast you will be eating for now on" Mary Margaret said plating the omelette, ham, grits, and toast. She hands it to her giving her a fork "how have you been feeling princess?" she ask sitting down in front of her.

Emma shrugs digging her fork into the omelette "tired and just big" she answer eating her food. "I'm glad you took me out the school and I'm doing online. I just couldn't deal with Killian brother always trying to get me to change my mind".

Mary Margaret nods "yeah I understand, I plan on inviting his family over tonight so we can have a conversation on how things need to start being with a baby on the way".

Emma nods "that's fine but Killian better not bring his girlfriend with him. I'm already Pissed he dump me the second I told him but then he went to that Bitch?! That's just rude" Emma said finishing her food.

"well dear" Mary Margaret starts

"don't. please mom. I get it, I should of never dated a low life like him. "

"yes you shouldn't. If you would of listen you wouldn't be in the situation you are in now" a voice said from behind her.

Emma sigh "good morning to you, dad". David hums walking fully in kissing his wife before going to the counter "I expect more of this out your brother Neal but you? I would of thought you would know better" he scolds shaking his head at her.

"David! Our daughter already dealing with a lot right now she doesn't need you to be like that!" she exclaims upset at his actions.

Emma rolls her eyes "I get it. I messed up oh well. Right now I would like to have support. I'm already dealing with baby daddy problems I don't need to be dealing with father problems on top of that" she said to him eating her toast.

Mary Margaret turns to David "we are inviting his family over tonight so we could have a talk about this and I need you to be there for your daughter" she tells him frowning "got it?"

David nods sighing "yeah. I got to go to work" he mumbles walking out.

Emma pushes her plate away "yeah I'm going to go. I promise august I will visit him at his job today " she said getting up. She kisses her mother cheek going upstairs to get dress. Her father was right. She messed up badly. She had a great soccer scholarship and was amazing but she hanged out with the wrong guy and look where it got her. Emma opens her closet looking for a t-shirt and some jogging pants. She puts them on over her belly glad at least one article of clothing and can cover it. She moves to the mirror looking at herself in angle putting a hand on her belly. She hums rubbing it feeling slight movement a small smile appearing on her face. "don't worry I will take care of you even if I'm by myself ".

She moves away looking for her shoes. She sits on the bed grabbing her boots sliding them on. She grabs her phone dialing gina number putting it to her ear while she finish getting ready.

"hello?" Regina answer. "hey Gina! How was the appointment?"

"good, Robin still wasn't there but that's another topic" she sighed into the phone "I'm having twin girls "

Emma cheers "congrats" she said around her toothbrush "if Robin didn't go with you, who did?" she ask muffled.

"My mother" she said "so how is it going with you?"

"uh okay. I'm having dinner with Killian family tonight so there's that"

"oh wow. Was his family the one who set it up or was it Killian?" she ask curious.

Emma laugh walking out the bathroom grabbing her bag and keys "it was my mother. Killian doesn't talk to me anymore and I don't to him. Remember he dumped me for that girl " she reminds her walking out getting in her car.

"ah yeah now I do. I'm actually glad I'm not the only one dealing with drama like that." she said sighing "Robin upsetting me and so is his family. If it's not one it's the other".

"oh yeah I'm with you there. Except Killian's brother keeps trying to talk to me about the baby and I just don't want to. I already had decided that since he wants to leave me over something he also created then why should he ever have any rights over the child ".

"yeah I gave Robin that choice earlier today but it just ended up with us yelling at each other " Regina said sighing "so what you doing?" she ask. "oh I'm going to meet august at his new job at the mall and maybe doing some maternity shopping "

"oh! You should come with me, Kat and Mal baby shopping tomorrow " Regina suggests "ugh Mal will be there? Regina I don't know. We don't get along and I'm incapable of kicking her ass if she gets out of line "

"Emma shush! It will be fun and we get to shop and talk about our problems together. Please?" Regina begs over the phone.

"fine. But I'm inviting Ruby with me. " Emma stops at a red light. "ugh, fine but if that girl says anything bad to me... " Regina starts

"she won't Regina I'll tell her not to" she said driving when it's green

"I got to go, I need to check to see if August is actually here".

"okay call me later "

"I will" Emma hangs up calling august with the Bluetooth.

"come on" she mumbles hearing the phone ring. She hears his voicemail groaning hanging up. She grabs her coat putting it on getting out the car grabbing everything she needs. She walks to the mall going inside deciding to get herself a pretzel getting in line.

She gets up to the front, when she feels hands grabbing her arms. She snatch her arms out the stranger hold moving to punch them seeing its just August laughing. "really? " she rolls her eyes ordering her food paying for it "August you will learn the hard way that you don't sneak up on me like that" she respond grabbing her food walking to a table while eating "why didn't you answer my call?"

"I was working. But I'm off now " he said walking beside her. "woah huge belly alert" he warns playfully. Emma sticks her tongue out at him "shut up I know I'm huge you don't have to say anything"

"sorry em. So we miss you at school" he starts glancing at her "Belle, Graham, Ruby, Neal. We all miss seeing you around ".

"mhm, yeah well I couldn't handle people staring at me when I walk by " she said eating some more of her food walking around.

"em... We would of kept all of them off you. It's not fair you have to do online school. You deserve to experience school with us"

"August I would love that but between me having my appointments and me not knowing if I will be able to handle school on top of the pregnancy just isn't something I can. The principal already has me for home bound and has me for online so I can graduate with you guys still. Isn't that good enough?" she said closing her bag putting it in her small backpack "come on I came here to find out about the school gossip and spend some time with you ".

August nods "okay then well uh Tink and Neal are a thing now, rumors going around about Regina being knocked up, Mal is dating Killian now. Him and Milah ended" he list off walking into the maternity store with her.

"what?! " she screeches looking around "are you kidding me?! August this is a joke right" she ask disbelief.

He shakes his head "no uh they were sitting together at lunch holding hands " he grabs a dress looking it "this will be cute"

"oh great. I now have another problem with that girl. To make it worse, I'm going shopping with her and Regina tomorrow so there's that" she slaps her hands against her side glancing at the dress "really? Does it look like I wear dresses?".

He shrugs letting it go going to the shirt and pants "why are you going shopping with Regina?" he ask grabbing some ripped jeans.

"baby stuff. She wants to go baby shopping while catching up on things".

He freeze looking at her "so it's true? She pregnant?!" he said in disbelief.

"oh yeah I thought everyone knew. She carrying twin girls " Emma said grabbing some pants.

"Damm! Robin really knocked her up" he comments grabbing some shirts. "don't even mention him. That guy is a deadbeat and giving Regina such a headache "

"really? He making it seem Regina the one who causing problems " August said going to another rack

"what you mean?" Emma ask curious

"well Robin been telling people that Regina been dogging him and that if she really is pregnant that it isn't his because he never tap that and just other dumb stuff that making Regina seem like a hoe" he answer holding up a shirt "what you think?"

She stares at the shirt "ugly. Are you serious?! " she explains looking back at him.

"yeah and Ruby not making it better. You know with her taking over the team and like " comforting " Robin" he roll his eyes putting the shirt back "in my opinion I think Robin just acting that way because his actions have finally got consequences ".

"oh yeah two of them" Emma said shaking her head. She can't believe this. Regina going to be so mad when she finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy my loves! Please review! Oh and don't worry my other stories especially Unexpected will be update! Also apology to any grammer mistakes. I went through this over and over to fix any of them.**

**Regina**

Regina pulls up outside Emma house beeping the horn. She looks in the mirror checking her makeup clicking the Bluetooth on her steering wheel calling Emma. The phone rings for a few seconds before Emma answer the fourth ring. "was that you who beep the horn?" she ask.

"yep now come on. Kathryn and mal are meeting us at the mall and they probably are already there".

"ugh, okay I'm coming out" she said hanging up.

Regina glance at the screen "she did not just hang up" she said in disbelief. "ooh that girl". Emma walks out getting to her car getting in the passenger side "hey gina. Sorry it took so long just dealing with my father " she sighs buckling up grabbing the charger plugging her phone in. Regina smiles turning towards her.

"its fine" she glances down at emma belly "girl I feel you. We are going to hit up a designer after this so we can get some maternity clothes designed " she said starting to drive to the mall. "so why did you ugh when I said mal name?".

Emma rolls her eyes " push that aside. I met up with august yesterday and he told me some stuff that I'm only telling you because you deserve to know and because it might come up from Ruby or kathryn " she starts.

"what is it Emma?"

"well, it's about you and what Robin been doing" she said sighing "August told me that he been telling people that your the one pushing him away and that if you are pregnant it's not his because according to his words 'he didn't tap that' ".

"why am I not surprised? " she scoffs shaking her head "that child will be getting a rude awakening when he sees child support papers ".

"I should do that, but I think i'm just going to file for Killian rights to be taken away " Emma said sighing drinking some of her water "I don't get why they won't just grow up. I mean we are over here growing up faster then we need to for something they caused. Yes we consent to sex but I mean come on everytime we did it, we had protection so why this time he didn't have any?" she questioned rolling her eyes.

"I'm with you on that. That actually not a bad idea just I wonder if I try that will Robin family finally make a appearance " she said stopping at the red light. "so why you want to push the whole mal thing aside?" she question curiously.

"because that hoe is dating Killian and we both know I already don't like her but now she dating my baby daddy and who knows what she saying to him about this situation, I just can't. I'm only still coming for you and because I need to do some shopping " she answer turning towards the window "but Gina, three strikes before I go off" she warns.

"don't worry but the same goes to ruby. I know that girl got my old position and is hanging out with Robin. I don't need an outsider saying anything about what's between me and him" she said driving to the mall. She parks close to the food court turning the car off. "let me see where mal and kathryn is" she calls kathryn putting it on speaker.

Emma grabs her phone texting Ruby."hello?" kathryn answer

"hey we are here in front of the food court. Where are you guys?"

"we are in edge. Mal trying to find a sexy outfit for her date tonight with Killian. "

"Reg you need to get in edge also. Just because your pregnant doesn't mean any of these outfits can't fit you" Mal said through the phone.

"yeah, no. But we will meet you guys there" she said hanging up. She turns to emma "where Ruby?"

"she said she five minutes away and I told her to meet us at edge" emma said putting her phone up. She opens the door unbuckling herself getting out. Regina gets out with her grabbing her purse. She feels her phone ring looking down seeing its Robin number. She rolls her eyes locking the door walking with emma inside "why do he keeping calling me?" she comments out aloud walking to edge.

"Robin? I thought you got rid of his existence"

"I did but I deleted his number instead of blocking it" she said walking in edge with emma. They walk over to the dressing room seeing kathryn holding a purse and dresses.

She turns her head seeing them gasping "omg! You two are so cute pregnant " Kathryn gushes. Regina rolls her eyes hugging her "thanks Kathryn. Where Mal?" she ask.

"dressing room. Hey em".

"hey Kat" she said smiling. "I can't believe you two are pregnant. I would of thought more of Mal and Ruby but you two?! Never would of thought of that" she comments moving a hand to Emma belly rubbing it "how many are you having?"

"one thank goodness" Emma said in relief "I would of killed Killian if it was more". Kathryn laughs moving her hand to Regina's "so is Auntie Kat buying pink or blue?"

"pink. Lots of pink. They are both girls". She screeches happy "I can't wait till we go baby shopping I'm buying some much pink and em you need to find out yours quick so I can do the same for my other nephew or niece ".

Mal opens the dressing room in a skin tight one piece leotard "what you think Kat?" she ask spinning for her. She turns seeing Regina and Emma smiling "oh hey! When you did you guys get here?".

"just a few minutes ago." Regina said looking at Mal outfit "um question? Are you trying to get pregnant? because this outfit just asking for a baby ".

Emma looks at her up and down "Killian did like them slutty" she murmurs. Regina elbows her "Mal that's a lot". Kathryn bites back a laugh looking at Emma "cruel" she mouths to her. Emma shrugs trying to hide a smile.

"No I'm not trying but I want something to help take his mind off of things" Mal said looking at herself in the mirror "I mean he needs this with his family getting on to him".

"getting on to him about what?" Emma ask curious. "well you being pregnant with his child. They want him to be in the child life" she turns to Emma.

"is it true your having a dinner with him tonight?"

"yep courtesy of my mother. But I think I made my mind on how things will be".

"oh? And what is that? " Mal ask curiously.

"Mal" Kathryn warns "I think it's Emma business and unless she wants to tell us when shouldn't ask".

"No Kat it's fine. I decided to file for his rights to be taken away. I was thinking child support but I mean he doesn't work and he won't pay it so why waste my time" Emma said sighing looking at the outfits on the rack. "Emma. I think you should reconsider. Killian would love to be the fathe-"

"no. Mal my mind is made up. He had a chance to be there but he decided to dump me so this a consequence to his action" Emma shrugs. Mal opens her mouth to say something.

"hey guys!" Ruby said walking in going to emma "oh wow! Girl your bigger then last time I seen you" she said chuckling putting a hand on her belly rubbing it. She smiles seeing Kat and Mal. She turns her head seeing Regina her smile faltering a little "regina it's nice to see you again" she said looking down seeing her belly "so Robin lied" she mumbles scoffing shaking her head slightly upest.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her "lied about what dear? That the fact he going around school saying he didn't do anything when he did " she affirms crossing her arms.

"uh yeah. But let's not get into that" she said looking at everyone "did I interrupt something?"

"No. Just mal trying clothes on " Emma answer stopping mal from saying anything. "um speaking of clothes could we hurry? I still want to go baby shopping before I get too tired ".

Regina nods "yes I agree. Mal we are going to go ahead and leave ".

"okay Ruby could you stay and help me? " Mal ask. Ruby nods "we will meet you guys there" she moves to Kat taking the stuff out her hands.

Kat watches them "i'm going to go with the mommy's" she said grabbing Regina and emma pulling them out the store "lets go" she urges walking out. They get out the store and Kat sighs looking at them "you two have a lot to tell me".

Emma nods starting to walk "yeah yeah but right now I just want to hurry this up. I'm tired and hungry".

"I agree with you but I think Ruby is hiding something " Regina said walking with them. "You mean the fact that she and Robin are hooking up " Kat reveals shrugging.

"WHAT?!" Regina screeches stopping "Kat... Now".

"okay well at first I didn't think of anything about it with them always together and hanging out after you left but then one day I smelled Ruby perfume on him. I backed him in the corner and ask him about it and he told me after an hour of me not letting him leave. I told him that he was cheating on you but he said you guys weren't together anyway ".

"Wow. Gina you need me to show him that you don't mess with you for a reason" emma offers rubbing her belly "because I can still. My cousin is fine going to jail for us".

Regina sighs rubbing her stomach feeling the twins move "table that Em's. Right now I want girl time with you two and just a break from Robin drama". Kat nods rubbing her belly "i'm sorry I didn't really want to say but you deserve to know ".

"Kat I can't blame you. Your being a real friend. You and Emma are like sisters to me". Emma and Kat nod walking into the baby store. Kat squeals seeing the pink rushing towards it "come on you two!".

"You go over there I'm going to go get a baby wish list started" Emma said moving to the registry "ooh! Make me one also!" Regina shouts to her moving to where Kat is. "where em?"

"She getting our registry started. You know your in charge of our baby shower" Regina tells her looking at the clothes.

"Oh yay! Two baby showers!"

"Yep. Mine will be first since obviously I know the genders and I'll be due before Em".

Kat nods grabbing some cute newborns outfits "true. But G tell me the truth. How are you really feeling?" she turns towards her putting a hand on her belly "I know twins can't be easy. Especially as a teenager ".

Regina sighs relaxing her muscles "I'm... Okay I guess. I'm just scared and tired really. The drama with Robin is way too much. it's been going on this long and I'm really scared about being a mother. It's scary having two people depend on me to protect and take care of them. " she confess putting her hands on her belly rubbing it "I'm also still trying to process how much of my life changing. I gone from popular cheerleader to pregnant teen who eyes were just open to the people she hung out with with her fake".

Kat nods "yeah I totally understand. I hate that people will just stop being around you just because your pregnant. Being pregnant is not going to stop you " Kat said moving to another rack "I know your wanting a drama free day but Gina with Ruby here and Mal here trying to start with emma, you won't be getting that".

"your right. I hope Mal's not trying to get in between Emma and Killian drama. That's their business and just because your dating him doesn't mean you have the right to say whatever " Regina said grabbing some shoes.

Kat nods agreeing with her. Emma walks up to them with the scanners "got them. We just scan what we want and we can share the list to our family " she hands Regina's over to her.

"nice I'm going to need everyone to know the store Kat when you do the shower".

"oh yeah me too. I want all my gifts from here" Emma declares moving to the onesie.

"uh no I'm getting everyone to get you guys stuff from the designer stores. You two need the best " Kat said taking their scanners "i'm taking these back up to them" she walks away up to the front.

"wow. Wish she said something before I did all that work " Emma said turning to Regina "im starving"

"same. I'm craving wings " Regina said.

Emma stares at her " Your my sister for real. I was just about to say that ".

Regina laughs "duh. We are actually sisters ".

"Oh yes. hey did Ruby ever come in here?" Emma ask.

"nope neither did mal. Want to check on them?"

"Ruby yes. Mal... No" Emma turns walking to the register. Regina follows her "hey, You don't like her I get it. Don't worry Kat's going to talk to her because I can't or I will be putting in my own personal feelings "

"yeah. I'll talk to Ruby. She doesn't need to be sneaking around like that ".

Regina agrees putting the clothes and shoes on the checkout belt. She gets out her credit card paying for the stuff looking over at the window. She freezes frowning. "Emma... Is that Ruby over there?" She question looking out the store window.

Emma looks around her gasping "shit. Uh Gina that is and yes that's Robin she kissing " she carefully said moving in front of her "Wow"

Regina hums grabbing her bags and card. She is raging with anger. How could that slut just lie to her face?! She walks out to them crossing her arms "so I guess on top of you taking someone position and talking trash about things you don't know. You go and invite the man who is causing hell over here " she states her anger simmering.

Ruby turns seeing Regina leaning back into Robin "Regina... I.. Just want to see him and you girls aren't hanging out with me.. " Ruby starts

"Bitch stop with your lies! Okay you know I'm having issues with that child and you are over here knowing everything acting like your my friend. Fuck that! " she yells at Ruby turning to Robin

"and you! Who do you think you are thinking you can you lie to people telling them I spread my legs and that these kids aren't yours?! You know they are yours Robin and you over here lying is Pissing me off! I'm done trying with you. You and this little girl is perfect for each other. Your both fake Ass people. And by the way, I'll see you in court for child support Monday and you can tell your damn family about that and if you don't show up I will make sure you are giving money every month for these kids" she tells him "and that is very true fact! " she said angrily "let's go! I don't want to be in the same place as this man" Regina turns walking away fast upset.

She very angry. Like right now no one needs to be testing her. Emma and Kat follow her silently. What could they said?

"Regina... It's my fault I should of never brought her here " Emma apologize walking out to the car with her.

"No Em's being mad at you is stupid. I invite mal knowing how you two were so why should I get upset with you over Ruby. It's not your fault she a lying little troll that deserves a ugly troll like him ".

Kat nods rubbing Regina back "calm down girl. Your kids can feel you upset and it's not good for your blood pressure. I'm going to get in my car and I'll meet you guys at the wing place near my house" she tells them getting her keys out. Regina nods unlocking her car getting in with Emma "yeah ".

Emma gets in buckling up shutting the door. She sighs grabbing her phone seeing missed messages from Ruby and Killian brother. Ugh how did he get my number? She rolls her eyes putting it down relaxing "come on Gina after this we can go to your house and get your mother to order us a masseur guy" she grins smiling playfully at her. Regina shakes her head "deal " she starts the car driving to the wing restaurant letting the music float through out the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apology for any mistakes and please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Emma**

Emma walks in the front door with her take out food. "mom, I'm home " she yells out shutting the door behind her. Walking fully inside, Emma sees her mother in the kitchen. "uh mom what are you doing?"

"cooking for tonight dinner" she grunts out pressing down on the pie crust "had fun with Regina?"

"oh yeah. We went and got lunch afterwards " she comments sitting at the breakfast counter. She takes out her lunch "I ordered a second plate ". Emma open the box the heavenly scent of Buffalo wings, burger and fries whiffing up to her nose. She moans loving the smell digging in with her fries dipping them in the extra Buffalo sauce.

Mary Margaret turns toward the counter holding a bowl of filling. She stops frowning looking at emma plate "uh, sweetie. Can you have spicy stuff like Buffalo?" she question curious.

Emma shrugs grabbing a wing munching along. "we will find out won't we" she said in between bites eating the chicken Wing.

Her mom shakes her head walking out the kitchen. She returns a few seconds later with her tablet. "as it says from the email I sent your doctor" she states. Emma looks up at her stun "wait you email my doctor?" she interrupts surprised.

"duh your carrying my grandchild and your my only daughter. I don't want you to have a terrible pregnancy just because you think with your stomach not your head " Mary Margaret turns back to her tablet "as I was saying before I was interrupted, your doctor said that he wouldn't recommended it because it will cause you digestive problems, raise your blood sugar levels and the baby making the little one very active".

Emma stares at her then turns back to her plate dipping her fries in the sauce. Mary Margaret lets go of the tablet rolling her eyes "I hope you know I'm ready to tell I told you so " she said moving back to making the pie.

"Mom, Regina was eating hotter wings then me. That girl is carrying two babies!" she exclaims exasperate "If she can eat Cajun Louisiana rub wings and Cajun season fries with no problem, why can't I?"

"she has more of risk then me and she a only child!" Emma states giving her pointing look that she gave a good reason.

Mary Margaret stares at her for a few second before taking her food throwing it in the trash. She turns back to her bowl of pie filling stirring it "there's pasta in the fridge". Emma sits there shocked, processing what just happen. She can't believe her mother just threw her food away like it's nothing. Well that's a waste of $16.50. She grumbles getting off the stool grabbing a fork out the drawer going to the fridge grabbing the pasta bowl. "love you too" Mary Margaret said as emma past her going upstairs. She glance up seeing her stomp looking more cute with her round belly. She shakes her head chuckling bringing her gaze back to the pie.

Emma shuts her door sticking her middle finger up like it's her mother. She flops down on her bed moving to the middle. She grabs a pillow putting it on her lap putting the pasta bowl on top. grabbing her phone and remote, she turns the TV on. Emma goes to Hulu looking for claws clicking the first episode. Sitting back, Emma takes the plastic wrap off the top digging in.

A few minutes later her, I'm ' bad ass bitch' rings throughout her room drowning out the sound of the TV. Emma glances down at it seeing Ruby name pop up. Rolling her eyes, She shoves one more forkful of pasta in her mouth before clicking the answer button. "hello?" Emma said The TV sounding in the background.

"hey Ems. What are you doing?" Ruby ask awkward trying to make small talk. Emma turns towards the TV "Ruby cut to the chase what is it?" she demands.

"wow someone going through their hormones " she comments. Hearing no response, she sighs "fine I wanted to see if we were still cool. You know with the whole Robin thing from earlier ".

"Ruby, I really don't know. You know how much I have the problem of Killian's women butting in to issue that's not there and now your over here with Robin trying to butt into him and Regina drama."

"No no! That's the thing I'm not really butting in. I'm just being a girlfriend. Emma, yes it's none of my business about him and Regina but "

"But nothing!" Emma interrupts "see yeah you are being a girlfriend but there is a line a girlfriend doesn't need to cross and your crossing it. Ruby really? Kissing him in front of the store you knew where we would be at and inviting him to a function that was _suppose_ to be for Regina and I to have a baby daddy drama free Day" she emphasized out on the suppose.

"I know Emma and you know I would never do anything like this. Just Robin so sweet to me and he wanted to spend time with me so I just followed my heart instead of my brain" she tells her hoping she understands.

"No you were following your cooch not your heart. I don't even know why your talking to me. You didn't upset me, it's Regina you need to be talking to and clearing things up" Emma states finishing up her snack "hey I got to go, you kind of called during my before nap snack and a episode of claws "

"oh yeah sorry. I just wanted to make sure we were still good. I'll call you later"

"okay, also by the way I'm not upset with you just, disappointed. I'll talk to you later, bye" hanging up Emma turns her phone to silent. She toss it to the side exhaling a breath of air turning the TV up louder "what a day"

Putting a hand to her belly, she do circled motions "I'm sorry your being cooked during all these problems. Don't worry you will not be born during this Shit " rubbing small motions, a faint kick outlines her upper right belly. She gasp touching the spot grinning "hi" she whisper. The baby moves kicking her stomach again before going lower. Emma laughs poking that spot "oh wow. I finally felt you kick " she said giggling. She turns her eyes towards her alarm clock seeing the time "probably should take a nap before the demons come".

Turning the TV down a little, Emma moves the pasta bowl to the side wrapping it back laying down closing her eyes.

* * *

A knock on her door vibrates throughout the room. Emma groans quietly turning the away uttering gibberish.

Mary Margaret sighs beating on the door harder "EMMA ANITA NOLAN! Get your behind up, the guests will be here in five minutes" she shouts in her shrill voice. Emma grabs a pillow putting it over her ears groaning. Why was her mom set to ruin her sleep?! Who cares about them! I didn't even want them to come along. She starts falling back to sleep before a loud bang scares her awake.

"OKAY!" She yells "geez You are very persistent " she mumbles sitting up stretching. Looking at the TV she sees Hulu ask if she on. "I was" she said to herself before turning the TV off. She gets off the bed slipping on some boots putting her hair in a bun. The doorbell rings through the house and the sound of her mom opening the door greeting people. Emma sighs opening her door going downstairs. She gets downs where everyone is the conversation dying down everyone looking over at her. She sees Killian stare at her stomach smirking. She walks past them rubbing it going towards the dining room.

Mary Margaret moves to everyone seeing them stun "As you can see, my daughter is very far along in this pregnancy and she got here by herself. Now let's all go to the dining room" she puts on a smile directing them towards the dining room.

They all get to the dining room sitting down. Mary Margaret sits beside emma, david sitting in front of her. Killian brother clears his throat looking at Emma "so, I guess things are going great in your pregnancy " he awkwardly said grimacing at his word choice.

Emma hums at his words grabbing her glass of water drinking it. She puts it down looking at Killian family "let's cut to the chase. My mother invited you all here because Killian is being an Ass not taking responsibility for his action. I feel however that I rather eat poison then work with this douche bag. I thought long and hard and I decide that I will be filing to get Killian rights taken away" she declares looking at everyone. "Liam you can still come by and see my child but at the end of the day the child only your niece or nephew by blood and has zero rights towards your family to even have a say"

Silence fill the room everyone taking in what Emma said. Liam sighs "Emma.. "he starts before Killian interrupts him "Emma no. I actually want to be there. I know I haven't been there during your whole pregnancy but it's not right for a child of mine to not have a father" he said sternly "let me make it up to you".

Emma laughs "oh hell no. It's my choice, and I said no. I don't want you at any of my appointments, or the birth of MY child!" she hiss at him "oh and the baby will have a father. I plan to find a good man who has a life and isn't a child to take that spot"

"who the hell-"

"HEY! I may not know you good enough but you will not be disrespecting my daughter in my damn house! If my child finally came to her senses about your leech Ass, then I will be right here supporting her and keeping men like you far away. I should of stepped in months ago but now I am" David affirms sternly standing up crossing his arms "I hope the next thing coming out your mouth is I will give my rights up or I will pay the child support to at least help support you for getting you in this mess".

Killian sits there fuming silently getting up walking out. He leaves ignoring the protest of his brother going out to the car calling his girlfriend while lighting a dub. Emma stares at her father surprised ignoring Killian little dramatic exit.

She gives him a small smile loving how much he cares. She turns her head towards Killian family "maybe in the future we can work things out, but right now I don't want Killian anywhere near me or my baby. Liam me and you are good, you never been rude to me and when you found out I was pregnant you were more there for me then Killian was so you can be there or come by anytime and be the child uncle if you want" she tells him softly.

Liam nods giving her a small smile "our mother should of been here, but she... Doesn't like you" he said.

"Don't care. I don't like her either and I will never deal with her again" Emma laughs stretching "since we finally aired out how things will be, could we eat?" she grabs a forkful of green beans moving to put it on her plate. David takes it from her deciding to do it for her. Emma smiles at her father allowing him to do it. She so happy her father finally stop being upset with her. She really miss her father and is so glad she got him back. Maybe things won't be as bad and she thought they would.


End file.
